Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projection system, and an information processing apparatus.
Background Art
Projection systems that can display a large screen image with a higher resolution are developed. A projection system includes a plurality of projectors connected to an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer. The information processing apparatus can transmit image information to the plurality of projectors while dividing image information into a plurality of image data, and each of the plurality of projectors projects the corresponding image data to project the image information as one screen image on a projection face. This projection system is known as a multi-projection system used, for example, as digital signage, and information boards in schools.
When the multi-projection system is used to project image information matched to a user intension, an adjustment of installation positions of the projectors and a positional adjustment (i.e., calibration processing) of projection images are required. Therefore, the adjustment of the installation positions of the projectors is performed before projecting the image information. However, after adjusting the installation positions of the projectors, the installation positions of the projectors may change if a person or object hits one or more of the projectors. In this case, a user re-adjusts the installation positions of the projectors to re-adjust the positional adjustment of projection images.
A multi-projection system that can automatically detect positional deviation of the projectors to perform the re-calibration processing of projection image is known
However, in conventional projection systems, the plurality of projectors and range finding sensors to detect the positional deviations of plurality of projectors are fixed on a stand. Therefore, when the positional deviation occurs and a re-calibration processing is to be performed, the re-calibration processing is required to be performed for all of the projectors, which is not convenient for users.